A medical workstation for patients, in which a plurality of mobile work units permanently connected to a patient bed are arranged at a patient bed, is known from US 2006/0107463 A1. The mobile work units are designed, for example, as an operating/display unit or as a ventilation unit. To reduce the necessary amount of work in connection with the preparation and transportation of the patient bed with a patient in it, a control unit is arranged at the bed, and the control unit can be connected via a first supply cable to a stationary media port, on the one hand, and, on the other hand, via a second supply cable to a mobile media port, so that supply for the mobile work unit is always guaranteed.